Ichigo's Sufferings
by Beckster
Summary: Renji and Rukia are up to no good. What does that mean for Ichigo? A silly fic, main pairing RenjiRukia.


I actually had this fic written and completed about 3 months ago but was just waiting for my beta to get the chance to look over it. I was inspired on the setting once chapter #195 came out, well a toss up between 195 & 197. So even if you haven't read the manga that far, don't worry, this has no spoilers.

**Title:** Ichigo's Sufferings

**Author:** Beck

**Pairing/characters used:** Renji/Rukia, Ichigo

**Notes: **Silliness abound. Don't let the title fool you, this is **_ALL_** focused on Renji/Rukia. Even though I'm not a fan of Ichigo, he's quite easy to fuck with/poke fun at/tear apart. Who knew? _evilgrin_

**Warning(s):** **_IF_** you do not have a sense of humor, don't read it. A slight hint of a sexual encounter but that's all.

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. _weeps_

Enjoy!

The newly arrived visitors glanced up from the papers they had been drawing on to pay heed to the lone man who was standing before them. The man in question casually closed the bedroom door with his foot before walking over to the group and placing, on top of their pile of papers, a very full tray of food.

"There's your dinner." He stated with mild irritation as he then went about his business of rooting around in one of his drawer's for a clean shirt.

Rukia glanced at the alarm clock by the bed, reconfirming the exact time she thought it to be. "So early Ichigo?"

The orange haired man she spoke to had no time to answer her before another member of the group, a red-headed man approached, eyeing Ichigo from head to toe as he shoved a piece of bread into his big mouth. At this point, Ichigo had just pulled his shirt over his torso.

"Verfh ruf roing?" Each syllable Renji spoke pelted Ichigo with crumbs causing his eye to twitch and clench his fist in frustration as he brushed the food particles from his face and clothing. Trying his best not to go off completely, he took a deep breath before speaking.

"First off, if you're going to be occupying my room, **KEEP IT CLEAN!** And secondly, to answer _your _question," he peered around Renji to avoid being spit on again, "Rukia, I have to head over to Mizuiro's since he's letting me borrow his notes that I missed. I won't be gone for too long. . . just don't cause any trouble while I'm away." With those words and a quick wave, Ichigo left the room.

Issuing a snarling glare and a huff as the young man left, Renji closed the door before turning back to finish eating the now lukewarm food. He noticed that Rukia had been doing quick work of disposing the food herself, as she reached for and gulped down every morsel her grubby hands could reach. Silence turned into a few heated words between the two shinigamis over who would get the last bite; heated words that almost ended up in a food, or most likely, a fist fight.

Oh how Ichigo would _so_ love to come home and see his room in disarray and no doubt use it as reason to ship both of their asses back to Soul Society. Though, since none of that would happen, Rukia threw the thought aside and instead joined Renji in leaning back onto Ichigo's bed with a satisfied grin and full belly, indicating her success of taking the remaining mouthful of food.

Renji let out a big belch, startling the girl slightly. "Ah. . . my compliments to the chef, for sure!"

Rukia then busted up in a fit of giggles all the while complaining that she was too full to be laughing so hard. After the laughter, they went back to discussing the reasons for them being in this plane and of what it was they expected to happen while being here. The conversation was cut when Rukia began yawning, realizing how quickly time was passing. Exactly where _was_ Ichigo? She turned to ask Renji but then stopped short when she noticed him eying their surroundings, no doubt coming up with some ingenious idea.

Renji knew that Ichigo would try to hurry back if he could, for he wasn't one to trust either of them alone for too long, especially in his house, but that didn't mean that they still couldn't have some fun. Sitting up, he gathered their papers and placed them neatly on the desk before plopping back down beside Rukia, her petite form bouncing slightly from the force.

Once he was settled, he leaned towards her and placed a hand on her exposed thigh, making sure he had her attention. "Hey, I have an idea."

"Oh? Please do tell Abarai-kun."

"Ya know, while he's gone, we should make use of this time and, this awfully comfy bed." The markings above his eye waggled as, with each word he spoke, his hand inched higher and higher beneath her school uniform skirt.

She feigned a gasp. "You can't possibly mean. . .?"

A nod for an answer, followed by small lingering kisses to her neck.

"Here?"

Another nod as he nibbled on her ear.

"Have you no morals, you. . . you. . . horn dog!"

A shake of his head sealed the deal as she was losing her battle of trying to maintain seriousness and the fact that his hands and lips were everywhere on her body was not helping matters in the least.

"Well if you insist."

"Oh I do." His breath tickled her ear as they began to help each other out of their school clothes.

A half hour later, Ichigo came walking into his room, apologizing for being late. Giving a quick thorough check of the area, he was shocked to see that everything was intact just as he left it.

He then noticed that not only Rukia and Renji were getting ready for bed but that there was a familiar piece of clothing covering half of Renji's legs.

"Make yourself at home why don't you."

Renji looked down at what Ichigo so subtly hinted at and grinned sinisterly. "I already have." Little did Ichigo know that Renji wasn't referring to the pajama bottoms he was borrowing.

The dark haired girl snickered at his response as they walked to the closet door, earning a confused look on Ichigo's face. He could've sworn the look on Renji's face was that of a cat who had swallowed the canary whole. Too tired to contemplate, he simply shrugged his shoulders as he went about getting ready for bed as well.

"Eh, whatever."

"Good night Ichigo and sleep well." Rukia called out as she and Renji tried to fit somewhat comfortably in the closet.

"Yeah, yeah, good. . .night." Even as he went to lie down, an odd premonition began nagging at him at the back of his brain. Still he tried to shake the feeling off as he crawled under his covers; it had been a long day and he was exhausted and all he wanted to do was close his eyes and fall asleep. Unfortunate for him, just as soon as he was comfortable those same eyes shot wide open when he felt a slight wetness seeping into his clothed back.

"What the. . . ?" He reached behind him to feel what it was and shrieked loud enough to nearly wake the whole neighborhood.

"**AHHHHH!** **NOT THE WET SPOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS FOR THIS!"** Ichigo raged, knowing he wouldn't be able to back up the threat considering it took too much energy to even get out of bed.

Rukia was thankful that Ichigo couldn't see the look on her face as she turned into Renji's chest to stifle the giggles at what they had done.

Granted, it was a cruel thing to pull on him but at least it had brought back some of the old Ichigo that she knew.

**END!**


End file.
